Cell culture vessels which have been surface treated to enhance properties such as the ability of cells to attach and spread thereon are known. For example, polystyrene dishes which have been subjected to surface treatment (typically, surface hydrophilicity-enhancing treatment), such as carboxyl group treatment, collagen treatment or polylysine treatment are commercially sold.
Conventional technology documents relating to the use of carbon nanotubes (referred to below as “CNT”) in the field of cell cultivation include Patent Documents 1 to 3 below.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-130759
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-223273
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-39623